Ashi(足)
Ashi (足) is a Former Hidden Cloud Ninja and current member of the 2nd Allied Shinobi Forces. Background Ashi is a shinobi from the land of lightning who grew up in the last days of the free kumogakure era. After graduating the academy he was assigned to the Sixth Raikage's genin team. Ashi was a jonin by the time the empire came to power and the great war broke out between the nations. It was during this time he was trained in senjutsu and became a member of the rebellion's council. When the collection of tailed beast begin Ashi was the commander and leading a division of shinobi against Orochimaru only to find himself stumbling across one of orochimaru's abandoned labs. Ashi helped free his then trapped future lover and close friend Yasumaru. Personality Ashi is extremely open-minded which also blends into his strong perverted nature. Seeming to enjoy physical pleasure so much that it's difficult to determine whether or not he is mistaking lust for love. Despite his lustful nature he tries to remain respectful adding lord or lady when addressing people despite their actual political status. Ashi seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to his love life and threatens to kill anyone who dares to bring it up. One of the things he is focused on is finding a suitor and the first thing he looks at his feet. Something branching off of a hidden but large foot fetish. Ashi has a strong love for dirty jokes and will drop them at any moment, even if the situation is serious. In combat, He is a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him very confident in his abilities and talent. Despite being a generally kind and cheerful person, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict, He enjoys fighting, the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood. Calculating and brutal, he is not above doing anything including dirty tactics to achieve victory often allowing his enemies to believe they had gotten the upper hand to lower their defenses and secure a win. His favorite colors are green, yellow, and grey. Ashi’s favorite food is fried fish and least favorite is kale. He enjoys gambling, drinking, and fishing as off time hobbies. Ashi first met Yasumaru when they were escaping Orochimaru's lab together, where his open kindness and courageous spirit earned him Yasumaru's admiration, which grew into love. Ashi sees their relationship one that could last a long time if not the rest of his life but has yet come to confess how he feels to his partner. Appearance Ashi is known for his lack of clothing or the choice he makes to not wear any, his reasoning being they slow him down so he is usually seen in red skin tight shorts. He is fairly tall white haired red eyed man with an bulky athletic build and several large scars over his body. Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Ashi has chakra reserves large enough to summon large summoning animals and chakra potent enough to use senjutsu. Ashi also is masterful with his chakra control, able to perform large scale techniques at the same time without the use of hand seals. He is even able to break genjutsu using chakra control alone. Ashi has immense physical speed, Using create after-images or outpace the sharingan. His physical strength is slightly below that of tsunade with enough power to destroy a earthen wall and flick a grown male away with relative ease. Ninjutsu Ashi is able to create shadow clones and from which could lure in opponents before exploding. He is also well-versed in fūinjutsu enough to develop his own S rank technique. He has skill with barrier ninjutsu enough to perform a technique he created. He is responsible for the creation various original techniques as a specialist of ninjutsu. Simply by focusing his sensory ability, he could accurately detect the presence and location of targets in the surrounding area or countries away. By looking at a person he could identify a target's ancestry from their chakra signature, and even pinpoint a target's exact location while blinded. Nature Transformation Ashi's nature transformations include Lightning, Earth, and Water Release and can use two chakra natures simultaneously. He is crafty and quick-thinking in his combos, using a water wall to pin the enemy down followed by lightning to make the effect deadlier. Ashi can use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down solely to him by his teacher, the Sixth Raikage, making his lightning techniques even more powerful. Space-Time Ninjutsu Ashi developed the Space Pulse a technique that littrally stopped time in an area, a feat not normally easily attained. Senjutsu Ashi was taught how to use senjutsu by the first famous lion sage, which he can use to increase his speed, durability, and physical strength.He can also use it to empower his other ninjutsu. Ashi could enter a perfect Sage Mode, a feat he could perform instantaneously. In this mode, because of it's perfected state and mastery Ashi only notable difference is his hair growth, which reaches out into a large mane, a beard, and chest hair along with silver eyes. Unllike the usual sage mode Ashi does not gain any markings or animal like features, while a white aura is usually produced from the power of his senjutsu chakra. Riding inside his energy bubble is a method Ashi uses to be mobile in battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. Summoning ' Lions' (ライオン, Raion) is the signature summons of Ashi and the Lion Sages. Varying in size and appearance, they are arguably the most reclusive of the various summoning beasts, with many Ninja believing them to have died out. They are famous for their intense physical abilities, as well as their powerful senjutsu abilities. While their primary home and affiliation is the Lightning Desert they are also allied with the Shikkotsu Forest and have been known to travel between the two locations. '''Sejiraion is the primary summons Ashi uses, who is the equalvent size to the nine tails kurama. capable of performing powerful lightning and water release techniques along side his immense physical strength and agility. '''Even when he was still very young, Sejiraion understood natural energy and how to harness with deep knowledge and control. Status Trivia * Ashi's favorite hobby is spending time with Yasumaru *Ashi's other hobbies are: Fishing, Swimming, and Training *His ideal foe is Yasumaru Reference Credit goes to Ichan on Deviantart for character image. Category:Characters